


home is people, not a place

by cosmicocean



Series: we are finally home [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots centering around the Rogers family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Non-Denominational Winter Holiday Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> This series was so popular and I still had so many stories in my head for these guys that I decided to post this. The updates won't be regular, I'm afraid, but they'll be fun to do.

Steve wants it known to the world that he’s not the one who came up the name. He’s just the one who approved it.

Majeedah is still a practicing Muslim. Eli hasn’t bought into religion since his parents kicked him out. Wendy is a Buddhist. Jason’s “loosely Christian”, in his own words. Benji’s an agnostic. 

So Steve doesn’t want to call it “Christmas”, per se. But he definitely wants to celebrate, wants a day in December when he has a family for the first time in years, his own kids for the first time ever. 

Some names the kids throw out include:

-Non-Dom December Bender

-And Its Name is DECEMBER CELEBRATION (Steve has to have that one explained to him)

-Day Where We All Go To Vegas and Get Turnt (Steve _does_ know what that one means and vetoes it immediately)

So really, The Non-Denominational Winter Holiday Extravaganza, while a mouthful, is for the best, really.

 

“Can I ask for a pony?” Majeedah asks seriously. “I feel like between all of us the pony market could use some _hardcore_ cornering.”

“You said horses are scary,” Benji points out. “This is a conflict of interest on your part, Majeedah.”

“We don’t even have space for a pony,” Eli adds. “Unless Steve’s got Mary Poppins’s bag in his room somewhere.”

“You can’t put a pony in a bag!” Majeedah looks absolutely scandalized. “It would suffocate!”

“Not unless there’s a little farm in the bag,” Jason says reasonably.

“Bags have to close, though,” Wendy points out. “That would _definitely_ kill the pony, no matter if there’s a farm or not.”

“No ponies,” Steve says firmly.

 

“What about a spaceship?” Benji asks while Steve is in Belgium, voice crackling slightly over the speakerphone. Steve can hear the grin in their voice. “I want to kick ass, go to space, and represent the human race.”

“Become an astronaut,” Steve answers, polishing his shield and grinning at Benji’s overdramatic groan of exasperation.

 

“I just want some more yarn, dude,” Eli says when Steve asks him. “You’re free when it comes to ponies and spaceships. I wouldn’t know how to care for a pony _or_ fly a spaceship.”

“You sure?”

“You took us in, Steve. That’s a pretty big goddamn present as far as I’m concerned.”

Steve buys him the equivalent of a trash bag full of yarn anyway.

 

They’re all up looking at the stars when Wendy dreamily says “I want the moon someday.”

“I’ll buy you the moon,” Eli says, arm wrapped around his sister. “Ain’t gonna be cheap, though.”

“Pay them in pretzels,” Jason answers. “That should work.”

 

“Could I just have a fountain pen?” Jason asks. “Like, a pretty one.”

“Wish, command,” Steve answers.

 

The Holiday Extravaganza rolls around. The kids all run out to see presents under the fake redwood tree (“it’s great,” Eli had told Steve. “Old as balls, just like you.”) and eagerly start opening them. There’s far too many gifts to mention in their large family, but the things that Steve got them are:

-a tiny toy pony and a Pro Tech Tool Kit for Majeedah to help her tinker

-a little toy spaceship and a necklace with all the planets on it for Benji

-a set of rosewood knitting needles and the aforementioned trash bag of yarn for Eli

-a set of crescent moon earrings for Wendy and a 2 meter ruler that has markers of events in history on it

-a fountain pen with Impressionist irises on it and a leather bound notebook with a dragon on the cover for Jason

The kids present him with a present, a small blanket with three squares each kid sewed together, Eli finally sewing all of the collections together. Each square contains a tiny message or image in stitching from each kid, “we love you” and a heart from Wendy, “kick ass” and the Earth outlined from Benji.

“We thought you could take it with you,” Jason says hesitantly. “On your missions and stuff. To help you remember us.”

Steve motions for a group hug, throat tight, and they all comply, bunching together.

“I could never forget you,” Steve whispers. “Not once in a million years.”

There’s some crying and more hugging after that.

 

Natasha’s dropped by with presents for her adopted nieces and nephews. Eli’s in the kitchen making cupcakes while the kids laugh at Steve’s ugly sweater, a bunch of cats on a green background with ribbons that have bells attached to them.

“I’ve seen a lot of shit, Rogers,” Natasha says. “And that is probably the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Isn’t that a win for me, then?” Steve asks. Natasha laughs.

There’s a knock on the door. “Coming!” Steve calls, untangling himself from a blanket. He opens the door. There’s nobody there, but a small rectangular box on the step with a note on it. He picks it up and takes it inside, opening up the note as he sits next to Natasha. 

_We went to a lot of Dodgers games and one time I bought you a hot dog and your face lit up like you’d never had one before. I remember that. Happy whatever the fuck you’re calling this holiday, punk._

Steve laughs a little tearfully and opens the box. Inside is a Brooklyn Dodgers tee shirt. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Majeedah says, reading the note over Steve’s shoulders. “And I’ve seen puppy and kitten videos on the Internet.” 

“It _is_ pretty adorable,” Natasha agrees.

Steve laughs, wiping his eyes. “Shut up.”

He slips into the bathroom to put the shirt on underneath the sweater. Nobody comments on it.

 

The carrot cake cupcakes each have a little edible rose that Eli got from the grocery store. They all bite into them delightedly.

“Best Non-Denominational Winter Holiday Extravaganza _ever_ ,” Wendy declares.

“Next year we’ll do the Get Turnt one, though,” Benji adds.

“We will _not,_ ” Steve says, laughing at and with his beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lotta links for this one. Here goes!
> 
> Majeedah's tool kit: http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/jhql/?pfm=electronics-gadgets_newest_jhql_1
> 
> Benji's necklace: http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/itkv/
> 
> Wendy's ruler: http://shop.nypl.org/collections/workspace/products/history-by-the-meter
> 
> Benji's book and pen: http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/home-gift-patina-brown-dragon-with-studs-embossed-italian-leather-lined-journal/27384028?ean=9781615583744  
> http://www.paradisepen.com/shop-brands/visconti-pens/visconti-van-gogh-collection/visconti-van-gogh-irises-fountain-pen-medium-point-7398.html
> 
> Steve's ugly sweater: http://www.tipsyelves.com/mens-crazy-cat-christmas-sweater
> 
> Steve's Dodgers shirt: http://shop.baseballhall.org/Vintage_Teams_Brooklyn_Dodgers_T-Shirts/Mens_Mitchell_And_Ness_Gray_Brooklyn_Dodgers_8th_Inning_Baseball_Jersey_T-Shirt
> 
> Important Note:
> 
> This week, my country elected a fascist to lead us. I will not say his name here because he does not deserve it. He is a bigot, and his vice president supports conversion therapy. Both are terrifying.
> 
> I live in fear of what this hateful man and his hateful vice president will do to anyone who is not straight and white. If you do, too, I am always here. You can leave a comment here or you can send an ask to my tumblr, which I will provide a link to below. I am obviously not online all the time, but I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> I love each and every one of you, and I encourage you to protest or donate to charity if at all possible. For example, if you donate to Planned Parenthood, you can do it in Mike Pence's name, and his office will receive a certificate telling him that someone donated for him to support women's rights.
> 
> Hang in there, y'all.
> 
> http://cosmicoceanfic.tumblr.com/


	2. Steve Maintains This Counts as a Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure and a first kiss.

It’s pouring rain outside on a Friday. Bucky is rattled after a night of restlessness and bad dreams, and the kids just seem united in being down together. Steve looks at all of them, and comes to a decision.

“Guys,” he says. “I’ve just had a talk with your principal.”

They stare at him, uncomprehending.

“Mr. Rogers, he’s kind of an asshole,” he confides. “Would _not_ let you out of school. Fortunately, I am a rebel against authority and a cool dad, so I’m springing all of you. You can handle a slight blemish on your permanent record, right?”

Benji’s the first to respond, grinning. “I think Khan Academy can handle it.”

“Good. Who wants to go an adventure?”

“Does it involve dragons?” Wendy asks. Steve shrugs.

“Maybe. We’ll find out.”

Eli perks up. “Can we go to the exhibit about you and Bucky at the museum and make fun of you guys with random details?”

“And the planetarium?” Benji adds.

“Could we go to the Strand?” Jason asks.

“I like museums,” Majeedah throws in.

“Let’s find out what we can do in a day.” Steve stands up and holds out his hand to Bucky. “Buck? You wanna come?”

Bucky hesitates, then takes Steve’s hand. He doesn’t let go of it, which surprises Steve a little- Bucky’s been kind of hesitant about too much touch. Since that first time when they were reunited in Stark Tower when he held his hand, he’s been careful to avoid contact. 

Steve lets him leave his hand where it is. He may not understand what Bucky wants out of their friendship, if he wants _more_ than a friendship (which Steve would be perfectly utterly more than okay with), but holding Bucky’s hand makes his palms tingle, so he doesn’t mind in the slightest.

 

They go to the Museum of Natural History first.

“Dinosaurs are as good as dragons, right?” Steve asks Wendy, who nods seriously.

“Absolutely.”

“Do you think dinosaurs were ever like ‘holy shit I’m a fuckin dinosaur how cool is this’?” Benji asks.

“Probably not,” Jason answers dryly, inspecting a placard.

“ _I_ would, if I were a dinosaur.”

Majeedah and Eli reach out to pat them on the shoulder at the same time. “I know you would,” Eli says, consoling.

Wendy ends up getting a “hello, my name is T-Rex” shirt, while Benji gets a turtle made of banded onyx.

“Turtles are the shit,” Benji says. Jason nods in agreement.

 

They don’t go to The Strand, but they find a tiny used bookstore out of the way that thrills Jason.

“Look at this copy of _Cat’s Cradle_ ,” Jason says, rushing up to Bucky. “It’s _first fucking printing._ ”

Bucky grins at Jason. Bucky’s grins are generally reserved for the kids, which warms Steve’s heart in a funny way. “It’s pretty great, Jay.”

Bucky’s also assigned nicknames to each kid. Eli is simply E. Jason is Jay. Majeedah is Maj and Wendy is Darling, after Wendy Darling. Benji is Benj. Steve loves it, loves how Bucky’s growing to accept them as part of a family.

Jason leaves with three journals and the copy of _Cat’s Cradle_.

 

“They should have put you in the Natural History Museum,” Eli says, studying the display, one of Steve’s old uniforms from WWII. “On account of you being fossils and all.”

“You’re spending too much time with Natasha,” Steve replies.

 

Their final stop is the Hayden Planetarium. They’re some of the few people in there, surprisingly. The show starts and Benji’s eyes get wider and wider as they gaze in awe. Steve looks too, watches the dizzying array of stars flash before their eyes.

Steve notices out of the corner of his eye Bucky looking at him, so he turns his head to the side. Bucky’s face is gentle and warm in a way Steve hasn’t seen in years.

“I missed you,” he says quietly. “The whole time I was staying away from you while I got my memories back, I missed you.”

Steve squeezes his hand. “I missed you too, Buck.”

Bucky takes his other hand, puts it on Steve’s cheek, leans in, and kisses him softly. Steve slides a hand into Bucky’s hair, tilting his head slightly in response.

“ _YEAH!_ ”

They break apart to look at the kids, who are cheering and clapping.

“ _TWO MOTHERFUCKING DADS!_ ” Benji yells. “ _ALL RIIIIIIGHT!_ ”

 

They get kicked out of the planetarium.

 

Steve doesn’t mind remotely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's shirt: http://shop.amnh.org/a701/adult-hello-my-name-is-t-rex-tee.html
> 
> Benji's turtle: http://shop.amnh.org/a701/turtle-banded-onyx-figurine.html
> 
> Important Note:
> 
> This week, my country elected a fascist to lead us. I will not say his name here because he does not deserve it. He is a bigot, and his vice president supports conversion therapy. Both are terrifying.
> 
> I live in fear of what this hateful man and his hateful vice president will do to anyone who is not straight and white. If you do, too, I am always here. You can leave a comment here or you can send an ask to my tumblr, which I will provide a link to below. I am obviously not online all the time, but I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> I love each and every one of you, and I encourage you to protest or donate to charity if at all possible. For example, if you donate to Planned Parenthood, you can do it in Mike Pence's name, and his office will receive a certificate telling him that someone donated for him to support women's rights.
> 
> Hang in there, y'all.
> 
> http://cosmicoceanfic.tumblr.com/


	3. Pride of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Steve gets an invitation, and the kids have never been on a parade float before.

The voicemail is simple and brisk. The woman is from NYC Pride, and she’s inquiring as to whether or not Steve Rogers would have any interest in being the grand marshal of the New York City Pride Parade this year? 

Steve listens to it thoughtfully, then approaches Bucky that evening as Bucky squints at a crossword puzzle, frowning at the paper that has evidently done him wrong.

“You want to go on a Pride float with me?” he asks. Bucky tilts his head a little. Bucky hasn’t been forthcoming with his sexuality, but he hasn’t been hiding it either. “You don’t have to.”

“Nah,” Bucky replies after what seems like a while. “I gotta go with you, don’t I? Gotta keep an eye on you and make sure some young gold digger doesn’t steal you away.”

Steve grins and bends over to kiss Bucky. “Not a chance, Buck.” Bucky gently puts a hand on Steve’s cheek as they kiss, and Steve reaches around to link their fingers together as he does so.

“A, gross,” Benji pipes up as the kids turn the corner. “B, we want in.”

“Yeah,” Wendy adds, smoothing her pink skirt. “We’ve never been in a parade before. Not even on a float.”

“I have,” Jason says. “On a float, I mean. I broke into one. They had my sweater.”

Everyone stares.

“I have had a weird life, my friends,” he shrugs. 

Steve grins. “Let’s see what I can do.”

 

“Is it okay if my boyfriend and my kids come along?” Steve asks the woman, Kaitlyn, over the phone. “They want to be on a float.” 

She doesn’t miss a beat. “Sure,” she says. “Let’s set up a Skype call and we’ll talk business.”

 

The kids are all crowded around Steve and Bucky, who are sitting in front of the laptop. Kaitlyn appears on the screen.

“Sergeant Barnes,” she says. “Captain Rogers.”

“Steve and Bucky is fine,” Steve says. “No need to stand on ceremony. These are my kids.” Steve thinks he’ll never stop getting a thrill from that, saying _my kids_. His sons, his daughters, his non-binary “charming potato”, as Benji refers to themselves when asked for pronouns. His children, his Bucky.

“Hey, Rogers kids,” Kaitlyn says. Everyone waves and choruses their hellos. “So normally we don’t have floats for the Grand Marshals, but if two national heroes want a float, then damn it, you get a float. We talked it over on our side and we were thinking we didn’t want to go _heavy_ on the American stuff, I imagine you get sick of that-“

“He does,” Bucky interjects. “It’s pretty hilarious.”

Steve smacks him on the arm. Kaitlyn smiles slightly and continues. “But we _do_ want the theme of national pride unity, so we thought we’d have the Statue of Liberty painted in rainbow colors with her lantern flickering between different pride colors. We’re not sure how we’re gonna work that part yet-“

“I can help,” Majeedah interrupts. “I’ll ask Tony to help.”

Kaitlyn smiles. “That would be awesome, thank you. What do you think?”

Steve looks at the kids. “The float part is for you, guys,” he says. “What do you think?”

They all exchange a look.

“Can we help paint it?” Eli asks. “I want to help paint it.”

“Oh my god, me too, can we do that?” Benji asks. Kaitlyn laughs.

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

“Then we’re in.” 

 

It turns into an Avengers family bonding time, of course.

Tony, Bruce, and Majeedah are bent over plans for the holographic flame to flicker the colors. Clint and Natasha have set up lines similar to rock climbing to scale down the giant metal Statue of Liberty so Wendy and Jason can paint it, something that has Steve and Bucky casting worried eyes over to them every few seconds, even though they know Natasha and Clint would never let them drop. Thor has Benji hoisted on his shoulders so they can paint from the ground, Benji looking like they're trying not to flip out. Sam is flying so Eli can paint, hoisting him up around the waist.

“This is madness,” Steve mutters.

“This is our lives,” Bucky points out with a slight grin. He’s grinning more and more these days. Steve likes it.

“You know, we’re all some kind of bisexual or pansexual or demisexual or something,” Tony points out, meandering up to Steve and Bucky. “I feel like we all deserve an Avengers float. Just a big gay Avengers thing. I can’t believe you got one first.”

“You’re not freedom-y enough, sorry,” Bucky deadpans. “Gotta pass a freedom test. Put on Steve’s tights and we’ll talk.”

Steve chokes on his Coke.

 

The parade is massive and enormous and people erupt especially loud when they see the Rogers family float, chanting _“Make America Gay Again!_ ” much to Steve’s amusement. Bucky looks overwhelmed for the first minute or so, but slowly he relaxes until he’s even smiling.

“I can’t see anything, I’m too short,” Wendy says, standing on her tiptoes to try and see the lengths of the crowds, the seas of rainbow flags and signs waving that Steve can see. “Is it great?”

“Come here, kid,” Bucky answers, kneeling down. Wendy hesitates and he rolls his eyes. “I ain’t gonna break, Darling. Hop on.”

Wendy clambers onto Bucky’s back and he hoists her up easily. She gazes out with wide eyes. “Wow…”

Benji pokes Steve in the arm. “I’m short, too.”

Steve shakes his head, grinning, and kneels down. He lifts Benji, and Benji cheerfully yells _“KING OF THE WORLD!_ ” right in Steve’s ear.

“Anyone else short?” Bucky asks dryly. 

“I got it,” Eli says, lifting Majeedah onto his back. Jason shrugs.

“I’m built tall enough.”

“This is amazing,” Steve hears Wendy whisper to Bucky. “Thank you for doing this with us.”

Bucky’s lips tilt softly. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Darling.”

Steve bumps Bucky with his elbow, angling himself so he doesn’t drop Benji. When Bucky turns towards him, Steve kisses him. The crowd loses their mind. When he pulls away, Bucky grins at him, wide and unfettered.

 

“I am covered in confetti and glitter,” Jason announces. “It is _all_ in my hair.”

“Ha,” Majeedah says smugly. “All I gotta do is shake my hijab out and it all disappears.”

“Now, that’s just rude.”

Everyone’s bundled in blankets on their Stark tower floor that evening after showering. They’ve ordered pizza and they’re all crowded around the TV, watching _Tangled_.

“Do you have a dream, Papa?” Wendy asks mischievously.

“You bet,” Bucky answers, straight faced. “A nap.”

“Aim high, Papa.”

Steve says nothing, just smiles and leans his head into Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky’s hand slides into his, and he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know logically the kids would probably be able to see as much as they wanted from the float, but I had this very firm image of Bucky hauling Wendy up in a piggyback that I couldn't get rid of for this chapter, so I put it in anyway. Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Important Note:
> 
> This week, my country elected a fascist to lead us. I will not say his name here because he does not deserve it. He is a bigot, and his vice president supports conversion therapy. Both are terrifying.
> 
> I live in fear of what this hateful man and his hateful vice president will do to anyone who is not straight and white. If you do, too, I am always here. You can leave a comment here or you can send an ask to my tumblr, which I will provide a link to below. I am obviously not online all the time, but I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> I love each and every one of you, and I encourage you to protest or donate to charity if at all possible. For example, if you donate to Planned Parenthood, you can do it in Mike Pence's name, and his office will receive a certificate telling him that someone donated for him to support women's rights.
> 
> Hang in there, y'all.
> 
> http://cosmicoceanfic.tumblr.com/


	4. The Altercation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a run in with former parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: deliberate misgendering by two adults of a trans woman, the use of the word fa**** by asshole homophobes, panic attack.

Steve, Wendy, and Bucky are at a coffee shop. Wendy loves coffee shops, and they’ve been going out of their way to find funky little places to find good ones. Right now they’re at Java the Hutt, which has paintings by various artists of _Star Wars_ characters and locations. Steve resolves to take Benji with them the next time they visit, which they almost certainly will; the place is damn good at what they do.

Steve gets a call from Natasha about a mission and Bucky has to go to the bathroom. They leave Wendy in the shop as Steve goes outside to talk to Natasha. She wraps the conversation with “tell the kids I say hello” and Steve heads back into the coffee shop.

Wendy is talking to two blond people. Steve can’t hear what they’re saying, but Wendy is white as a sheet, clutching her copy of _Night Watch_ so tight Steve almost expects it to be broken in half.

Steve approaches Wendy and stands by her side. “Can I help you?” he asks, far more polite than he feels.

“We’re Wendell’s parents,” the woman says. Steve’s stomach drops to her feet.

“Her name is Wendy,” he tells them coldly.

“ _His_ name is _Wendell_ ,” the man snaps. “He’s just _confused_.”

Wendy tremors. Steve takes her hand. 

“Do you really want to do this here?” he asks in a low voice. “Is this _really_ the best place to do this?”

“And where do you suggest we ‘do this’?”

“Preferably nowhere, but certainly not in public.”

“You signed the adoption papers,” Wendy whispers. “You agreed to have Steve become my Papa.”

“We want to have a part in your life, Wendell,” the woman says. “We just want you to understand what you’re going through is a phase.”

“It’s not a phase.” Wendy looks almost like she’s shrinking, her voice shaking, but she’s still standing up to these people, and Steve’s never been prouder of her. “This is who I am.”

“I thought I was going to be a rock star when I was a kid,” the man says impatiently. Steve wishes he could remember his name. “That certainly passed and so will this.”

“Wendy may have been assigned male at birth, but she is not a man.” Steve gives them his hardest Captain America glare. They recoil slightly. “And I’d appreciate you not continuing to identify my daughter as anything but.”

Wendy looks a little bolstered by _my daughter_. The man and the woman look disgusted.

“We thought you were lying when you said you were one of them,” the man spits out. “We couldn’t _believe_ it of _Captain America_ of all people. If we’d known you were a faggot, we never would have signed those papers.”

“What’s going on here?”

It’s moments like this when it strikes Steve strongly that Bucky was an assassin. He looks the most frightening and menacing Steve’s ever seen him, even when he was trying to kill him. The man and the woman blanch.

“I- we-“ the man stutters.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call my boyfriend a faggot.” Bucky’s voice is frigid. “And I’d appreciate if you didn’t continue to misgender my child. I’d appreciate it very much.”

The woman and the man seem shocked into silence. Bucky puts a hand on Wendy’s shoulder. Nobody is staring, the coffee shop too loud for anyone else to hear what is going. Steve has never been more grateful for noise.

“Wendy,” Bucky says. “Would you like to leave?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come on.” Bucky, Steve, and Wendy leave the shop. Wendy’s shoulders are tight.

“Can we go somewhere where I can freak out, please?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

They duck into a jewelry store and Bucky and Steve both smile charmingly at the woman behind the counter.

“Holy shit,” she says, stunned. “You’re Captain America and Bucky Barnes.”

“We are,” Steve confirms.

“Can we use your bathroom?” Bucky asks pleasantly. “It’s an emergency.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.” 

They head into the bathroom and lock the door. Wendy immediately goes into her knees, her self-control breaking as she collapses into a panic attack.

“Hey, it’s okay, they’re gone now, okay? We’re not gonna let them come close to you again.” The both of them wrap their arms around her..

“I used to have panic attacks all the time before I came back,” Bucky says in a low voice. “I understand them, Darling. Try and count to ten, okay?”

“O-one-“ Wendy gasps. “Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.”

“Good. Do it again.”

Wendy repeats the counting over and over until she’s breathing as close to normal as she can, still hiccuping and crying.

“Was that in your neighborhood?” Steve asks. “Were we close to your house?”

“Neighborhood. But they never go to places like that. I didn’t think- I didn’t.”

“We won’t go there ever again, okay?” Steve holds her hands. “We’ll stay out of that area completely.”

“Listen close, Darling, and I know your dad’s going to agree with me.” Bucky tilts her chin up so he can look her right in the eye. “We love you no matter what. We accept who you are in your entirety. Never forget that people love you. We are all on your side. Your father and I will take care of you.”

“We have your back, Wendy,” Steve tells her. “No matter what goes on, no matter what happens in this world. We love you. We’ve got you.”

Wendy nods and presses her face into Bucky’s shoulder. He strokes her hair and Steve rubs her back. 

 

They take Wendy home. Steve doesn’t know when Wendy tells the rest of the kids what happened, but they all sleep on the pullout couch that night that hasn’t been used as a bed since it was in their tiny apartment. 

Steve heads into his and Bucky’s room. Bucky’s already on their bed, reading a bookon his iPad. Steve crawls into the bed and puts his head in Bucky’s lap. Bucky strokes his hair and puts his iPad down.

“We’ve got her covered, Steve,” he tells her. “I know it’s heartbreaking. We love her. Our friends love her. We’ll protect her with our lives if we have to.”

“I know.” He straightens so he’s curled into Bucky slightly and he wraps his arms around Steve. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week, my country elected a fascist to lead us. I will not say his name here because he does not deserve it. He is a bigot, and his vice president supports conversion therapy. Both are terrifying.
> 
> I live in fear of what this hateful man and his hateful vice president will do to anyone who is not straight and white. If you do, too, I am always here. You can leave a comment here or you can send an ask to my tumblr, which I will provide a link to below. I am obviously not online all the time, but I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> I've been donating to charity and I'm going to go to protests and I'm thinking about becoming an activist. But I wanted to write to my AO3 people with this chapter. I'm not sure how many subscribers I have are LGBT (I know a few are, I will not state who). But I wanted to let you know that I have your back. Everything that Steve and Bucky say here (minus the stuff about them being her parents) is true of me. I love you no matter who you are. POC, gay, trans, bi, lesbian, asexual. I love you and I will protect you with every breath in my body. 
> 
> I know that this chapter isn't protesting, and I know it isn't donating to charity. But I just wanted to say something. I apologize if this is an asshole thing to do and I can't tell. I'll take it down if it is.
> 
> I am not transgender. If you are and I got anything wrong here, please let me know and I'll change it.
> 
> I love each and every one of you, and I encourage you to protest or donate to charity if at all possible. For example, if you donate to Planned Parenthood, you can do it in Mike Pence's name, and his office will receive a certificate telling him that someone donated for him to support women's rights.
> 
> An additional note about the story itself: would Steve have seen Wendy's parents when they signed the adoption papers? Like I've said in earlier chapters (or maybe the original story), I don't know anything about adoption. If you do, please let me know so I can change it.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> http://cosmicoceanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
